Louis's Love Story (Full)
by fordaking
Summary: This shows how I think Louis and Logan should get together.


Louise and Logan Love Story (Full)

 **Chapter 1: Love's First Sight**

One day the three Belcher kids; Gene, Tina, and Louise were walking home from school when they saw a few high school kids skateboarding in a corner. One of the teen's name was Logan.

Hey, you can't walk here, said Logan.

Louise said with a smart remark, Oh, really well then it's a miracle because I'm walking. You see that guys I'm walking.

No, Logan said, I want you to shut your butt.

After about three or four minutes of both Logan and Louise fighting about who needs to shut their butt, Louise, Gene, and Tina went home.

That same night when Louise was in her bed she wrote in her Diary;

"Dear Diary,

Today I ran into a really cute boy, and we fought. Not the kid of fight that involves fist just an argument. I don't like him though, but the feeling is very strong. No, the feeling of love might be strong, but I will never surrender to the power of love. It'll pass like when I had the crush on that singer boy Boo Boo."

 **Chapter 2: Louise Reclaims Her Prize**

The next day at school all Louise could think about was Logan. She knew that she needed to go back to that same corner and see Logan again. When she got there Louise and Logan got in a fight, and something that seemed unforgivable happened.

"You know what," shouted Logan, "For giving me, and my friends trouble you will pay."

Logan grabbed Louise's pink bunny ears and took them. As he left on his skateboard Louise got a look of surprise on her face.

She tried everything to get her hat back, she followed him to school, to the bathroom, to his house, but he wouldn't give them back. Then two days after the incident she went to Logan's house and told his mom.

"Logan I am surprised." said his mother. "I can't believe you took this poor little girl's bunny ears. Give them back immediately, take her home, and apologize right now."

"Yes mom, I'll do it right away," said Logan.

Logan did everything his mother told him to do, but when he apologized, Louise realized that the love she felt was there still, and Logan knew that he loved her too. They both leaned in and kissed. With both of them, and know that they liked echo her Logan said that he hoped to see her again, and Logan headed home and Louise went inside.

 **Chapter 3: Long Lost Love**

As Louise headed inside Gene and Tina quickly surrounded her.

"So I see you got your hat back," said Tina.

"Tell us what happened," said Gene.

"Nothing happened except I kicked the crud out of Logan and got my hat back," Louise said excitedly.

Later that night when Louise was brushing her teeth Tina came into the bathroom and said,

"Louise what happened back there, when you said Logan you blushed. Wait a second, you like Logan."

"What, come now Tina, you know how I feel about liking boys, It's disgusting."

"Oh, well then I guess you might not mind me saying this. Imagine this Logan…Logan…Logan."

Louise hearing this she blushed, and with each Logan that Tina was saying she blushed more and more.

"Ok," Louise admitted, "You got me, I like Logan, so what. I hope your happy now, but don't tell anyone."

Tina had told Louise that she wouldn't be able to hide Logan from everyone forever, but that wasn't Louis's plan. No, her plan was different.

"I know Tina, but here's what I'll do. I will wait till I'm 14, then I'll tell mom and dad that we me in a music store, and that he bought a CD that I didn't have enough money for, but really wanted."

 **Chapter 4: The Ending**

Louis's plan worked just as she planned, and wanted. She waited until she was 14 to tell Bob and Linda about Logan. Bob and Linda bought the whole entire story, but Logan and Louise remembered the true one.

26 years later

It was a beautiful Autumn night, and Louise and Logan were on a date.

"Louise," said Logan, " we've known each other a lot for the past 26 years, and I've been thinking about this for a lot, but Louise Belcher, will you marry me?

"Oh, Logan…of course I'll marry you," Louise said happily.


End file.
